Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-11}}{4^{3}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{-11}}{4^{3}} = 4^{-11-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-11}}{4^{3}}} = 4^{-14}} $